


sparkles

by claraoswald (softuchiha)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Animals, Cats, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuchiha/pseuds/claraoswald
Summary: Jemma and Skye have a pet. Jemma claims she's not a cat person, but she sure is becoming one.





	sparkles

Jemma is reading when she hears Skye next to their bedroom.

"No, you can't come in with me, Sparkles," said Skye, talking to their fluffy gray cat. "No! You know Jemma doesn't like hair on the bed. She'd kill me for letting you in." Jemma laughs softly after hearing her name. "You know if it was up to me you'd sleep with us, but she still doesn't like you. I know, I know, I want her to like you too, but give her some time, okay?"

She looks at the closed door, waiting for Skye to come in, and when she doesn't, Jemma goes back to her book, knowing that her girlfriend probably couldn't resist Sparkles cuteness.

She'd never admit, but she kinda liked the cat. She wasn't a cat person before, but Sparkles was changing her.

Sometimes, when Skye goes for a run in the morning, Sparkles sits on the chair next to Jemma's. The fluffy ball meows a little bit and Jemma, reaching for the cat's head, caresses it a little.

The door opens. Jemma doesn't look up right away, but when Skye doesn't say anything, she gives her a glance.

"Everything okay?" Jemma asks, still reading.

"Yeah," says Skye. "I was thinking... maybe you could let Sparkles in just one time?"

Jemma closes the book, placing it on the bed. She gives Skye her full attention before speaking.

"We’ve talked about it so many times," Jemma starts. "I don't want the cat here. Seriously. I don't mind Sparkles on the couch, on the chairs, on the tables — except for the dinner table. I just don't want it on our bed. And she has her own bed, right? That stuff you got from the pet shop. She has it. I bet it's comfy. She doesn't need our bed too."

"You said _she_ and _her_ ," Skye stated. "You always say _it_."

Jemma rolls her eyes, "Well, so what? Doesn't mean anything. The bloody cat is a girl!"

Skye, with a smirk on her face, jumps on the bed, lying next to Jemma.

"You know what?" She asks, and before Jemma can say anything, she continues. "I think you're starting to like her."

"No," Jemma lies. "Never."

It's Skye's time to roll her eyes. "We'll see about that."


End file.
